User talk:Megadracosaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scauldron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi, please can you stop saying to delete pages. They are not useless. Alexander.lee.90813 (talk) 8:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, in my opinion, the one's I talked about are reletifly useless. There is only one Fireworm Queen and Flightmare known, so I personally believe its rather useless to have two pages for the same Creature, While it got be on the same page. As for the Changewing, he/She was a very minor character. It could easily be mentioned on the Changewing page. Its not a Dragon that has a large roll, and it doesn't appear for that long. So Why bother making a page about him/her? Why do you think they are not useless? I would like to hear your side of the argument n_n Oh! Btw, completely differant subject, you stated Dragon Root isn't a weakness. Are you Sure About That? Have a Nice Day n_n -Megadracosuaurus I think they are not useless because there are some individual information of the dragon character. Even a minor character. And I said that dragon root is not a weakness because a you cannot use it against dragons. Like dragon nip, you can use it on most dragons to calm them down. So yeah, I think dragon root isn't a weakness. Oh and how about the Frozen Skrill? Hmm...Suppose That's true. I take back what I said n_n Ah, I see. Yes, Dragon Root will make things Worse XD Oh! Btw, you are the one That found the pics of the Guide To Dragons, right? -Megadracosaurus I think so -Alexander.lee.90813 Ah, Alright. I was wondering Where you found them. I searched all over the net and I Can't find anything T_T Btw, Stupid question, But...How do you add links? -Megadracosaurus Oh easy, you just add these: . Like Night Fury Ah, Thanks :D what i type is true so please dont deny it gian94 I'm not denying anything, Gian. But your information is useless, irrelevant, has bad grammer and Sometimes isn't True at all. And then everyone else has to clean up your mess. I suggest you read the new rules for editing. -Megadracosaurus can we chat lol gian94 my email passafiume5@aol.co so we can email each other about this ok Sure....I'll mail you tomorrow then. Atleast, my version of tomorrow, seeing how we probably don't live in the same country. -Megadracosaurus Your e-mail doesn't work.Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC)Megadracosaurus hey listen the strengt was their before i add deatials ok so please dont tell me i was wroung lets chat lol Dude, I didn't delete the strenght part on Toothless' page....Pay attention, Will you? -Megadracosaurus lets cha gian94 Dragon Classes Hello, thanks for your recent contributions, but may I ask you to take your discussion to the ``Dragon Classes`` Talk page or even the integrated chat? Thank you very much.Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Stoick Hi, um I just saw all your edits and I wanted to say that it is confirmed that Stoick is 400 pounds. Hiccup said it in How To Pick Your Dragon. User:Alexander.lee.90813 Realy? I'll check the episode. Thanks for telling Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:26, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Just saw it. I Personally believe Hiccup exagarreting (I always mistype this word for Some reason XD) Stoick's weight on purpose, in order to make a point. I have, and I'm pretty Sure everyone, has done something similair once. Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) i understand but if people what to know how strong should it be their right information on the strength please its ability please please please Dude, I'm sorry, but those are the rules. Don't complain to me about it. Besides, if all Nadders are as strong as him, it isn't an unique ability. And the rules say it shouldn't be mentioned, John. Megadracosaurus (talk) 18:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Please read this. Hey, could you do the wiki a favour and change the title of your new blog to not inclure majour spoilers and add a spoiler block so that people who have been TRYING to avoid spoilers can continue to do so? Thanks. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 11:01, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply Baricuda! I will try to watch that. Thanks for changing the title! Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ? What did you do to skullcrusher's page? I already put Eret is now his trainer/rider. What did you add? Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 15:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, when I edited the page, it said that someone edited it at the same time. But when I looked at it, I couldn't find anything about Eret. So I assumed that person (Forgot the name) had taken down the info again. Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh well what do you know? lol, that happened to me a million times before. Happy editing. :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 15:54, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I had that a few times before to! XD You to Cloud! X3Megadracosaurus (talk) 15:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Could you add the dragons in your new book to this page? Hey! I was wondering if you could add the dragons from the book that haven't been added to the book section of this page: Dragons template; I think. Let me check real quick :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:16, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Here it is! Template: Dragons I think... Now I need to check the link! Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:19, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing Cloud! Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Haha, we're a perfect team! I'm creating the pages, and your updating the template, adding those pages! I know we can do this! :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) We sure are! I would high-five, but That's kind of hard...Hopefully I don't make a mess of the alphabetic order of the template. I was never realy good at That DX Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, nobody pays any attention to that anyways, I'm sure it will be fine :). All we need to do now is get people to add info to the pages and create a little more pages too! Man, more viewers come here every day, and when they see a page with no content, they might get worried we aren't working! I'm going to advertise something on another blog post. :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Allright then! I'm done with the templet! And we Shall :3 Megadracosaurus (talk) 20:15, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? I think I saw a few missing... Let me check again :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:21, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I think I forgot the Wolf-Fang...Not sure :/ Megadracosaurus (talk) 20:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Ready to add more content to pages? I can't, I am about to go to books a million to get the book, so ill get it soon :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) How many did I forgot? And good! :D Megadracosaurus (talk) 20:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you got me all! And I'm gonna add more pages soon. Brb :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you may want to add the slugbulb to a class you forgot him :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, slugblob lol XD Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'll look up in wich Class he belongs to. Megadracosaurus (talk) 05:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my pages?:( I just made them for fun! They are funny. The photo alone is funny, I agree. But no troll is going to around vandalizing pages with it as long as I'm around! You uploaded non-HTTYD related photo's, added false info about Drago, said inapropiate things about Astrid, pretended to be Admin, and edited my account! Megadracosaurus (talk) 09:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and now your pretending to be Baricuda! Megadracosaurus (talk) 10:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) But I'm just having fun. I didn't hurt anyone...:'-(Admin02 (talk) 10:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes you are...You are hurting the wiki itself! By doing all these things, its clear your just someone who has nothing else to do. So I suggest you either become a serious editor, or leave. Megadracosaurus (talk) 10:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Converstation How dare you to edit my account?! I'm not banned at all! Megadracosaurus (talk) 09:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I know I'm not admin but this will NOT be tollerated. If nothing is done, then I WILL SAY SOMETHING TO HIM. Nobody vandalizes this wiki. Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 13:26, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I know he is blocked, but now you know what I will do if it happens again when he's unblocked. Thanks Cloud :) ...Wait, I thought you were Admin? Allison Keeps deleting the info on Stoick -_- Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) No, but I was almost promoted to one. But hey, to be honest, I feel like one. And I am one on the riders of berk wiki. But, what do we do about Allison... Hmm... You know what? Lets just keep on putting the info back on. Can't hurt right? I mean.. It is true info. And I forgot to ask; what's your favorite dragon? :) happy editing :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 13:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, yes! I think I read about that somewhere... Ah, alright n_n Hmm....My favorite Dragon is the Skrill! Its on Top of my Top 10 list :3 And no, the Night Fury isn't in it XD Let me guess, your's is the Stormcutter? ;) Also, Shall we continue This conversation at the Talk Page? Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Whoops O_O didn't notice! Yea, you better delete this! Lol :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 13:46, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Nah, its okay! :3 Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, I was editing it at the same time as you! I was saying, look up a video if you like the skrill. It's called: skrill - a little faster. And also, expect a sort of gift from me and or a picture... You'll see what I mean :) also I have thorndrum's ready for him, I'll give it to him now because I found his yesterday. Expect that gift: if its not in your hands by today, I will eat my words. And or wright my words down on paper, mix it in a blender, then drink it in fruit punch or something ^_^ lol, happy editing :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Oooh! I know that video! :D A gift? For me? :O :D Thanks! But why? Alright! Can't wait :3 Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:04, June 9, 2014 (UTC) But why? What do you mean? After all we have accomplished together why not? :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Aw, thanks! :D I'll try to come ip with something for you :3 Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:18, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) I actually have a stormcutter that I named thecloudjumperdragon; I'm weird, I name my collections lol :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 14:30, June 9, 2014 (UTC) XD Its Okay! Megadracosaurus (talk) 14:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Here he is! I call him: Megadracosaurus!!! Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 03:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC) That...Is...So...AWESOME! THANK YOU! Megadracosaurus (talk) 05:40, June 10, 2014 (UTC)